


Bleach and pods may break my bones but YouTube comments will never hurt me.

by Babii



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cyber Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Bulimia, Mention of smut, NovaHD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: Aleks gets hurt by some hate comments in their tidepod challenge video, and James comforts him.





	Bleach and pods may break my bones but YouTube comments will never hurt me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Cow Chop fanfic hope you enjoy :)

It was a long day of recording, and all of the crew members already left the warehouse, except Aleks and James, who stayed behind to clean. James had just gotten his coat on to leave, when he noticed that his boyfriend was still at his desk. With a sigh, he walked over to Aleks. “Come on, let’s go.” He said as he approached the blond. Aleks wore a worried look on his face as he scrolled through something on his computer. “What’s going on?” James asked, as worry began to course through his mind as well. Aleks glances up with furrowed brows at his boyfriend, before returning to the monitor again. “Am I really that fat, James?” He asked in an almost child like voice, that made his heart break. 

“Are you reading the comments sections again on one of our videos?” James sighed as he peeked at the monitor, which did in fact have the black texts plastered on the screen. “I- I just wanted to see what they had to say on our Tide-pod video, and...” Aleks stuttered while James read the comments over his shoulder. One mentioned that Aleks should throw up more often to lose weight, that one made James sick; another one said that he should go on a bleach diet altogether, that one made him sicker. James quickly exited the page as anger began to boil inside him. “Fuck those cunts, Aleks. They say that because they’re pussies who hide behind computer screens with nothing better to do with their lives.” James sneered in disgust. Aleks looked down at his lap to avoid James catching the tears that sprang up. James kneeled down beside Aleks’ chair and swiveled it to face him instead. “Babe, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, inside and out.” James placed his hand on Aleks’ knee and cupped his cheek with his other. Aleks sniffled and wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand. 

“Thanks, I don’t usually let the comments like that get to me, but I guess this one kinda hit home.” Aleks muttered, as he finally made eye contact with James and gave a weak smile. “Yeah I get it, just don’t let them ever manipulate or change you, okay? They’re bullies.” James said. Aleks chuckled, “I know, James. I promise.” 

James squeezed his knee in reassurance, before leaning in to kiss him on the forehead. “This literally just turned into a father-son moment haha.” Aleks laughed, as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.  
“Except for the kiss though,” he added. James felt his cheeks redden, “Sorry, sometimes I can be a bit overprotective,” he laughed awkwardly. “No it’s actually fine, dude. It’s even kinda hot.” Aleks smirked. James raised his brows in surprise, “Really?” The Russian nodded in agreement. “Yup. It’s also hot when you get really angry at hate comments too.” He added as he leaned in closer to James. The darker man licked his lips before continuing, “Well then I guess I have to beat their asses for whoever made these comments here.” He pointed to the monitor next to them, but neither of them dared to break eye contact for a second. Aleks could feel James’ hot breath hitting his face, and he licked his lips. “Let’s get out of here,” the blond suggested. “Yeah I’m sick of this place,” James agreed. He’s been eager to leave the workplace for a while, and now he has some other business to attend once he gets home.


End file.
